Lost And Found
by LiveDanceLoveLaugh
Summary: What if Lily never got Carmen's note, and so Carmen got lost on her way back to the DG? Johnny/Carmen oneshot.


**My version of the episode 'Esme.' What if Carmen didn't leave a note, and even though she didn't go to Rio, she got lost?**

Everyone sat in the living room, staring at the table.

"This is all my fault." Lily said.

"Yeah, it is!" Johnny snapped. He sighed. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. I shouldn't have been so horrible to her." Lily said.

"We all were." Tee said.

"Johnny wasn't." Lily pointed out.

"That's different though." Elektra said.

"How?" Lily said.

"Just is." Johnny said, shrugging.

Mike entered the room and everyone fell silent, looking up at him.

"Did the police ring?" Sapphire asked. She had come over as soon as Gina called her.

Mike shook his head, causing everyone to slump back into their places. "I called Tracy, and she's out looking now too."

"What if…she really went to Rio?" Tee asked.

"I phoned Esme, too. She said in the end, they didn't go." Mike said.

"She might have gone on her own, though." Harry said.

"I don't think she'd go." Jody said.

"Well after the way you lot treated her I can't say I'd be surprised." Sapphire said.

Everyone fell silent again. Everyone had tears either coming out of their eyes, or they were threatening to. Lily leaned on Rick's shoulder when he put an arm round her.

"They'll find her." Rick said.

"Try calling her again." Frank said.

Johnny got out his phone and called her.

"Johnny!" it was Carmen's voice.

"Carmen, where the fuck are you?!" Johnny said. Everyone sat up.

"Johnny, you have to send help." Carmen said. She suddenly screamed. "I'm lost…and there's these guys with guns…" she started crying. "Johnny, please!" she begged.

"Calm down, calm down. Where are you? Describe the place to me." Johnny said.

"It's…it's a forest…I can hear cars going by but they sound like they're really far ahead of me…I can see that pub…The Black Rose…" Carmen said, and Johnny knew she was shaking.

"Alright, I'll send people to come get you. Keep calm, and stay on the phone okay?" Johnny said.

"You have to come too!" Carmen said.

"What?" Johnny frowned.

"Please!" she begged.

"Alright, okay. Mike, she wants us to go find her…she said she wants me to go as well." Johnny said. "She's in the forest near The Black Rose." He said.

"Johnny, be careful!" Tyler and Tee said.

He rolled his eyes, and ran out to get into the van with Mike. They drove.

"Are you still there?" Johnny asked.

"Y-yeah. Where are you guys?" Carmen asked.

"I can see The Black Rose from here…" Johnny said. As soon as they pulled up outside, Johnny jumped out and rushed into the forest. "Carmen, you need to make a noise loud enough for me to know where you are."

Carmen let out a scream. Johnny put his phone in his pocket and ran towards the scream. As soon as they saw each other, Carmen got to her feet and stumbled straight into his arms. The men saw Mike and ran off.

"There now. It's okay, you're fine, and I've got you." Johnny said, holding her tightly in his arms.

Carmen clung to him, and he helped her back to the car. He sat in the back with her so she could cling to him.

"Johnny…" she breathed.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." She said, and she passed out.

Johnny carried her, bridal style, into the Dumping Ground.

"The kids are in bed, so don't wake them yeah?" Gina said. "Lily's staying in Tee's room for tonight."

Johnny tucked Carmen up in her bed, and he kissed her forehead, before leaving to go to his own room.

Carmen walked up to Johnny when he came out of his room.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much." She whispered. She took a step closer to him. "You saved me." and suddenly she had pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, which Johnny returned.

"This is something I've always wanted to ask you…would you be my girlfriend?" Johnny asked softly, as she pulled away.

"Of course." Carmen said.

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

Harry noticed her first. "Carmen!" he shouted, getting up and running over to hug her.

Soon everyone was there, hugging her and cradling her.

"Hey, hey, don't break my girlfriend, guys!" Johnny said.

"Girlfriend?!" everyone said. "FINALLY!"

Carmen and Johnny laughed and sat at the table together.

Lily was staring at Carmen. "I'm so so sorry." She whispered.

"So are we." Everyone else said.

"It's fine. I'm fine, honestly." Carmen said. "You guys are my family, and families forgive and forget."


End file.
